defendersfandomcom-20200213-history
Adilia Lunara
Data Harvest As of now the story of a Jedi will be revieled to you. Dusty as it is, the tale of this young woman takes place millenia in the past. Though we should focus on the here and the now, we may always learn of tales of long gone Jedi to enrich our knowledge. Let us insert the datadisk and acces its files. Prologue Chapter I She taps impatiently with her foot on the floor. He’s running late, again. She tries to seem relaxed just in case he’s already in and does not get the impression of ruining the evening, again. Leaning back in her chair, taking another sip from her drink, looking at the band playing their song. The band appears to be covering songs of other more famous bands, but are quite good themselves regardless. Finally! There he is, a young blonde male enters the cantina, looking desperately around himself trying to get a glimpse of her. Smiling broadly, she waves her arms around until their eyes meet. While she awaits him to join her, she gets distracted by children’s laughter. Anxiously she turns around, but sees no child. She jumps when he stands in front of her and gives her a kiss on her cheek. He’s sorry for running late again, but things at training had run out and all that. To skip to the goal of the night, he suggests to go to their reservation immediately. He hands over her coat, takes her hand and together they walk to the door. Upon opening it they run into lines of chairs, full of faces which she knew on the right and he knew on the left. Her parents, his parents, their families, their friends. A little startled she notices she is wearing her wedding dress. Still holding his hand, they walk their way to the altar, where a man in cloth is awaiting them. Singing birds are flying over, accompanied by a shining sun and a field filled with flowers. It’s the perfect day. In the distance she can hear laughter again, but ignores it. The ceremony ends quickly and they run off to their wedding holiday location. Stumbling over each other’s feet, down the street, laughing and happy, in streets lit only by dim lanterns. She trips and falls quite hard on the floor. Still laughing she tries to reach for his hand, but all he does is stand there. All the sudden he’s gotten old, as old as she can remember him to be. She stops laughing and gets up. Again she hears the laughter of children. She turns her head and looks at the alley where it appears to come from. As she turns back, he is gone. There is only the street with the dimly shining lanterns and a moistly fog making its way into the streets. She follows the laughter, into the alley, and starts to panic. Her heartbeat raises. Suddenly she remembers their departure, their flight, the burning... She hastens towards the laughter which is growing ever stronger, alley through alley, ending up in an open space. There she finds a burning shuttle with degree pieces everywhere. The sky is filled with black smoke and between the degree lie corpses. Her face turns to tears as the children’s laughter turns to the sound of a crying woman who is holding two small bodies. She wants to walk towards them, but every step she taken appears to increase the distance. She tries desperately to run towards them all, when turns to darkness. She opens her eyes. Though she is trying, all her eyes give her is a big blur. In the background she can hear worried voices discussing the well-being of their patient. “Mentally instable... another peek in brain activity...” Damaged skin? She tries to raise her hands, but realises she is restrained somehow. Then, she notices she feels as if she is hovering in water, yet can breathe. What has happened to her? Where was she? Before answers reach her mind all turns black. Chapter II “Mommy, mommy! We found them!”, cried a young squeaky voice. A young, overactive girl runs up the stairs crying for her mother’s attention. The woman sighs for she had not yet expected her to come back so soon. She picks up the linen sheets and puts them in one of the bags. Her husband had sent them away to find nuts and other foods they would like to have for the trip to their new home. After all these years she finally convinced her husband to resign from the Republic Forces to become a medic on a harmonious planet lain far away from everything. His parents weren’t so fond of their grandchildren being removed from them, but weren’t prepared to leave with their son and his wife either. Though living on a colony meant giving up much of daily luxuries, the time they would spend there could only be good for the evils the galaxy’s current war was spreading all around. “Are you sure you don’t want anything else? You’re probably not going to see any of these for a very long time young lady.”, the woman said. The young girl smiled broadly, proudly showing the collection of fruits she had found. “I brought some for you too mommy!” she said. “What about your little sister? Or your father?” the woman asked. The girl took a thoughtful face, and then ran off yelling something non understandable. Only a few more hours now. Then their new lives would begin, far away. She was looking forward to it. The tensions in the air always had a great impact on her behaviour. The fresh scent of a new start would wash away the pressure and pave way to a life without the fights with her husband and a lush and green environment for their children to grow up in. From here on out, things could only get better. The smiles on her children’s faces fills her heart with joy as they run into their father who’d just gotten home. There he is. Time to pack the last things and head to the planet’s starport. As the sun turns to the horizon the day is ending, but a new life is about to begin. Chapter III Anxiously the older of two patrols the transport shuttle. The trip has been rather dull altogether. Though the journey to their new home sounded exiting at first, no-one ever told her it’d be that long to get there. She’d played with all of her toys, and her sister’s, and there weren’t any playmates on board which weren’t comfortably sleeping in her mother’s arms. Hearing the sounds her feet make on the metal floor, Grawdin awakes. Sleeping in any starship was never a personal preference of his, but since the journey would last a total of twenty hours he’d given it a shot. A terrible one that is. He looks around to find his eldest missing. He gets up and starts looking for her, following the sound of drums. I’d been a while since he had his wife convince that this was their new way of life. Though he loves her, their unending arguments have started to take their toll regarding their marriage. She would leave the planet with or without him she said, take their children with her she said. He everlasting determination was what got him in the end. And here they are, heading to the new home his wife spoke so fondly off. Perhaps it is for the best. Being a battalion’s first medic meant being at the front line after all. Their children, and his wife, deserved more that to continue their lives without a husband, without a father. The ships appears to be slowing down as he realises they have gone out of hyperspace. That merely meant another hour of travel however, since these parts of space have not yet been properly scouted yet. The girl also appeared to have heard the drop out of hyperspace, as her footsteps appear to have halted. The footsteps resumed, rushing towards him. There the girl froze as her father was looking down on her. She’d been caught now, he warned his children not to wander off. “I’m sorry daddy.. I just wanted to find my other toys.” Her disillusioned face, met her father’s forgiving smile. “Come. Let’s go back to mommy and Saea.” She takes her father by the hand and together walk back to the passenger quarters. “We’ll be there within an hour. Can you manage to sit still for one more hour?” His daughter nodded and leaned on his chest as she fell asleep. One more hour, then they would arrive at their new home. Chapter IV A cool breeze passes the open fields. It rushes through the forests, bounces on the waters, cools the animals heated by the sun. Birds spread their wings wide open to catch most of the wind and allow the flow to lift them, have them hover a bit and make them land a few meters further. Suddenly the birds haste away as two human female youngsters run past them. The pair is enjoying the sun's warmth. They break the silence of nature with their laughter as they play with their pets in the grass. The girls don't get to enjoy their spare time before too long. A woman approaches the two and asks them to return with her to the colony. This day would be the last the girls would spend on the planet. Their father had been requested to return to the Republic capital for promotion in its military. They board their small boat and not before too long they reach the colony. Their father had packed all their belongings already. Greeting his girls he asked of them to make sure he didn't leave anything behind before they would depart in a few minutes. The girls hasted inside, relieved to discover everything was packed and ready, and resumed their way to the spaceport. After few moments of loading they enter their transport and are off to a new life. One without the freedom this planet had offered them, one without as much loving care of parents, one of solitude and loneliness. Well, at least for one of the four. They arrived in Coruscants system after a few hours of flight, only to find the planet’s surface as one big smoking pile of rubble. Horrified they are, when they see what has happened to the Jedi Temple and a large part of the urban surface. The small young girl lifts herself to the window to see the devastation yet all she get to see is a bright light getting bigger and bigger. Her findings are followed by a deafening sound, a blinding light and tearing pains. Soon hereafter everything turns to darkness... Data Encripted Following files is encripted, description initiated... Pending, please wait. Category:Characters Category:The Old Republic